Geon
|-|Geon= |-|Super Geon= Summary Geon is a massive dinosaurian monster based off of the likes of Godzilla and other giant dinosaurs throughout fiction. The creature first appeared in the 1991 game, "King of the Monsters." In this game the dinosaur is a creature that has been hibernating under Russian soil since the Cretaceous period, with recent bizarre and erradic weather awakening it. The beast is one of the three monsters to survive the events of the first game, and after feasting upon radioactive meat, it became Super Geon, being many times stronger than its original self. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | High 7-C Name: Geon Origin: King of the Monsters Gender: Male Age: At least 66 million years old Classification: '''Kaiju, Cretaceous dinosaur '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2) | Same as before, but with Body Control (Able to grow massive spikes in the span of a few seconds, and use them as makeshift swords), Resistance to Heat (Tanked the eruption of a volcano, can casually stand in lava) and Radiation (Said to have eaten irradiated meat) Attack Potency: City Block level (Takes on and damages monsters just as durable as he is, able to destroy a massive portion of a bridge bigger than he is via violent fragmentation) | Large Town level (Able to harm monsters as durable as he is) Speed: Supersonic (Able to knock down and catch jets in his hands with ease) Lifting Strength: Class M (Able to lift the 60,000 ton Rocky with ease) Striking Strength: City Block Class | Large Town Class Durability: City Block level (Takes hits from monsters as strong as he is) | Large Town level (Shrugged off a volcano eruption that would yield this much force) Stamina: Very high (Fought multiple monsters in the span of a relatively short amount of time, took on an entire alien invasion that took place all across the world and decimated it without slowing down) Range: Several dozen meters physically, hundreds of meters with his fire breath Standard Equipment: His own body spikes Intelligence: Below Average (Able to perform wrestling moves, and use his environment to his advantage via throwing buildings, and such) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Various Wrestling Moves:' This ranges from the likes of body slams and choke holds to more complex suplexes and Irish whips, *'Pike Drop:' Geon tosses his opponents dozens of meters into the air and drops them upon his spiny back *'Fire Breath:' Can either unleash fireballs that fly several times the length of his body, or unleash a jet of fire along the ground that's capable of completely incasing creatures bigger than he is in mere moments. *'Geon's Sword:' Able to use his own overgrown spikes as a sword by ripping it from his forehead. *'Earthquake:' Geon jumps dozens of meters into the air and slams into the ground, stunning his opponents with a small earthquake Key: Base | Super Geon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kaiju Category:King of the Monsters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dinosaurs Category:Video Game Characters Category:Giants Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Brawlers Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals